1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower die assembly for use in a pressing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a pressing machine, especially for cold forging, a lower die or die set is typically received in a die holder anchored to a bolster.
The conventional lower die arrangement has had a design such that a lower die set is received and securely held in the die holder that can be decomposed into a plurality of holder segments. When the die set is taken out of the die holder for the alteration of a formed product, it has been necessary to unclamp the die set from the die holder and then to hang and move one by one die members that make up the die set with a chain hoist or the like.
Consequently, it has been time-consuming to change die sets each having a plurality of die members from one to another, and it has also been laborious and cumbersome to set about such a requirement.